Te Regalo
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Voy a regalarte un pacto de mi parte, para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme. [Actualizado, Cap 3] Decidir obsequios y buscar palabras adecuadas pueden hacer a los demas dudar de tu sexualidad. [SasuSaku]
1. Dulce Diciembre

**Disclaimer**

Naruto **no me pertenece. **Pertenece a su creador **Masashi**** Kishimoto. **

**Te Regalo.**

**Por Mariam Hiwatari.**

**_Desde que te vi, yo quise niña… enamorarte._**

**Capitulo 1) Dulce Diciembre.**

Diciembre siempre fue y es una época de regocijo y felicidad entre los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha. Villancicos, adornos y preparaciones reinaban hasta el rincón mas escondido de la aldea.

Aun que para el joven Uchiha Sasuke no siempre fue así. Esta era la primera navidad, desde hacia ya algunos años, que pasaría con compañía.

Haruno Sakura lo había invitado a pasar la navidad en su casa. La invitación, más bien, había sido también para el rubio Uzumaki Naruto, pero este con toda la pena de su corazón se vio obligado a rechazarla, debido a que Iruka-sensei lo invito a lo mismo con mucha ilusión. Así pues, terminaron siendo solamente Sakura y Sasuke.

Suspiro. Se recargo en su cama mirando al techo, para luego cerrar los ojos y meditar.

El volver a pasar una navidad con gente lo llenaba, secretamente, de ilusión. El pasar la navidad con otra familia, sin embargo, lo llenaba de un poco de temor. ¿Y si hacia algo mal? El no conocía a los padres de Sakura. ¿Y si no les agradaba? El sabia perfectamente que no ahí lugar en esa familia para el, pero… muy dentro de si, esperaba que así fuera. Sentirse querido una vez más.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba el ya haciendo planes, cuando… ni siquiera le había dicho que si a Sakura.

** Flashback**

**

* * *

**

_"Uhm… Naruto, Sasuke-kun…" _

_Ambos chicos voltearon a ver la joven chica. Naruto se dejo caer en la nieve aprovechando el descanso que les daría escuchar las palabras de Sakura._

_"¿Si¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?" Pregunto el joven rubio, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo._

_"Bueno… ehm… yo quería preguntar si ustedes querrían… como no tendrán nadie mas con qu – ehem, perdón…" A Sakura le costaba un poco de trabajo dejar salir estas palabras. Tomo aire y siguió. "Me preguntaba si querrían pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia."_

_Sasuke miro fijamente a la chica, pero no dijo nada. Por otro lado, Naruto adquirió una mirada y expresión deprimente en su cara, pudiéndose adivinar que su yo interno había lanzado de un grito de horror._

_"¡Sakura-chan¡Ay, Sakura-chan¡Iruka-sensei me ha invitado antes!" Dijo el joven Uzumaki, levantándose para correr con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza con arrepentimiento de haber dicho si a la propuesta de su sensei, dejando ir una velada única con la chica de sus sueños (estaba completamente seguro que Sasuke diría no)._

_"No… no ahí problema, Naruto" Dijo Sakura, con una gota en su nuca. Naruto se calmo un poco, con lágrimas cayendo en forma de cascada de sus ojos. La pelirosada fijo los ojos en el joven Uchiha, que veía la kunai en su mano como si esta fuera muy interesante. "Y bien… ¿Tu que dices, Sasuke-kun?" pregunto amablemente._

_"No se." Fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke. "Tendré que pensarlo."_

_Aun que Sakura sabia que eso era un No de forma amable, en sus adentros, se aferro a la esperanza que diría un si._

** /FlashBack**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

Un pequeño tic se apodero del ojo de Sasuke cuando recordó lo grosero que había sido con la kunoichi. Volvió a suspirar, levantándose, decidido a ir a buscar a la chica para darle su afirmativa respuesta.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde….

* * *

**  
**

"Oye¡Ino-pig!" grito Haruno Sakura, corriendo entre los copos de nieve que caían sobre la aldea. Su amiga y rival, Yamanaka Ino, volteo para verla.

"¿Qué pasa, Chica frontuda?" la encaro Ino con una sonrisa burlona. Una vena resalto de la frente de la chica, susurrando algo como 'idiota', pero luego volvió a sonreír. "¿Tienes planes para la velada antes de Navidad?" pregunto.

"Uhm… no, aun no tengo¿Por qué?" Contesto Ino. Agrego el 'aun' a su contestación solamente para darle a entender a Sakura que aun nadie la había invitado, pero pronto lo harían. Sakura rió.

"Claro, claro, Ino… bien, tengo pensado que quizás podríamos hacer algo ese día, tu sabes, **_todos._**_"_

Ino sonrió levemente ante ese "todos".

**

* * *

**

"Seria muy problemático ir." Fue la respuesta de Nara Shikamaru cuando la rubia oji-azul le propuso pasar la tarde de Navidad junto a ella, los 7 genins restantes, y los colados de Hyuuga Neji, Lee y Tenten.

"¡Vamos! Aparte, no te estaba preguntando." Respondió Ino, poniendo las manos en sus caderas. "Te estaba informando."

"Preguntaste si _me gustaría _ir."

"Pensé que tras todo el tiempo de convivencia sabrías que eso fue solo por cordialidad."

Shikamaru suspiro. Ella era imposible.

"¿A que horas?" Pronuncio su sentencia.

"¡Sabia que no te podrías negar!" Sonrió Yamanaka, tomándose del brazo del chico. "A las 4:00 de la tarde, pues debemos volver temprano a pasar la Navidad con nuestras familias."

El chico se rasco la cabeza con la mano, acostumbrado a que Ino _tratara_ de arrancarle el brazo.

"Mis padres están en una misión, así que tendré todo el tiempo del mundo." Pensó en voz alta el joven Nara.

Ino sonrió levemente, alzando la vista para ver al chico con ojos alegres.

"Nos iremos a mi casa a las 9:00, no te preocupes."

* * *

Estaba realmente agotada. Pero sabía que realmente no importaría y seguirían entrenando, la kunoichi Reina de las Armas siguió entrenando, de vez en cuando viendo de reojo a su compañero de equipo Hyuuga Neji con ligero rencor.

Cada vez se acercaba mas la Navidad. Solo ese pensamiento le permitía a sus labios alcanzar la sonrisa mientras seguía lanzando las armas que Neji esquivaría. Época de regalos, de sonrisas calidas para ahuyentar el frió, de villancicos, arreglos… y de estar con los seres queridos.

"Basta, Neji, es el turno de Lee." Se encontró a si misma gruñéndole a Neji, mirando como Lee aun reposaba de su sesión de entrenamiento, paro apenas escuchar tales palabras se reponía.

"¡Estoy listo!" Exclamo alegre. Neji suspiro, dejándose caer en el suelo con delicadeza para darse un rápido descanso.

Tenten rió y procedió a ocupar en el que Lee había estado ocupado, mientras veía a Neji levantarse para comenzar a entrenar de nuevo, esta vez con Lee. Sonrió una vez más al ver al hábil chico genio.

"_Si el tan solo pudiera fijarse en mi…"_

Murmuro aquellas palabras que nadie escucho. Fue entonces cuando recordó, que la Navidad también es época de milagros…

**

* * *

**

Sasuke cubrió su boca un poco mas con la bufanda negra que portaba en su cuello. Recorría las calles de Konoha en silencio, buscando con la mirada a cierta Kunoichi de pelo rosa. Suspiro al ver, hasta ahora, su búsqueda infructífera.

"Donde se podrá haber metido…" Susurro para sus adentros el joven Uchiha. La noche abarcaba cada vez más y el frió se intensificaba con cada paso que daba. Comenzaba a pensar que debía regresar a su casa y buscarla temprano en la mañana para decirle que si, deseba pasar la noche de mañana, Navidad, con ella… y su familia, claro, cuando escucho que llamaban su nombre.

"Hola, Sasuke."

Y frente a el apareció Kakashi-sensei, leyendo, como siempre, el pervertido libro "Come Come Paradise". Sasuke suspiro.

"Hola, Kakashi." Respondió el saludo. El no solía llamarlo Kakashi-sensei, a diferencia de Naruto y Sakura, puesto que el no tenia respeto en este mundo por nadie, como la mayoría de sus maestros sabían.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas?" Prosiguió Kakashi con la plática.

"Buscaba…" titubeo antes de dar la respuesta, un muy leve sonrojo se apodero de su cara. "… a Sakura." Termino.

"Ah, ya veo." Kakashi sonrió amablemente. "¿Probaste ya buscándola en su casa?"

Sasuke se hubiera ofendido por lo obvio de la pregunta, pero no lo hizo.

"… No se donde vive." Respondió un poco más apenado el genin.

"Entonces si tienes un problema." Kakashi rió levemente, pero desistió ante la mirada fulminante del joven Uchiha. "No la he visto, lo siento."

"Gracias. Ahora, si no te molesta… Debo irme." Sasuke comenzó a dar media vuelta, cuando la mano de su sensei tomo el hombro, haciendo que el chico volviera a voltear. "¿Si?"

"Bien, Sasuke… mañana salgo a una misión…" comenzó Kakashi.

"Suerte."

"No, no es eso, si no que… ¡Feliz Navidad!" Kakashi sonrió, mostrándole un pequeño obsequio al joven Uchiha. "Había tenido planes de invitarte a pasar la Navidad conmigo, como ambos no tenemos con quien pasarla, e Iruka me dio la idea. Pero la misión lo hizo imposible, así que no me quedo nada mas que obsequiarte este pequeño regalo."

Sasuke tomo el paquete un poco sorprendido. Sus músculos faciales congelados por los años, formaron una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias, Kakashi… yo te daría algo, pero ahora no tengo nada que obsequiarte." Se disculpo el genin levemente.

"Con que pases una buena navidad con Sakura, me bastara." Y con esto dicho, el Jounin desapareció, dejando a un perplejo y confundido Sasuke parado ahí, solo, con frió y leve rojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Aun que a decir verdad, Sasuke muy en sus adentros agradecía a la Hokage Tsunade el haberle asignado la misión a Kakashi.

* * *

Ino estaba terminando de dejar todas sus cosas ordenadas en el cuarto de Sakura, cuando esta ultima entro trayendo consigo varios pliegos de papel para adornar y listones para moños.

"Te tardaste." Le regaño Ino, sentándose en las sabanas que había tendido en el suelo.

"Lo se, es que…" Fue entonces cuando Ino noto el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga. Algo bueno le debió de haber pasado, sin duda, solo que Ino no podía pensar en que.

** Flashback**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

_"Maldita Ino-pig.__Haciéndome ir a mi a comprar todas estas cosas, cuando bien pudo hab –"pero su rabieta en contra de su amiga se vio cortada cuando vio al chico que estaba ahí parado, solo, a mitad de la calle, tieso y como si no supiera que diablos hacia allí._

_"¿Sasuke-kun?" pregunto tímidamente, asegurándose que fuera el._

_Sasuke volteo para encarar a la kunoichi. Sakura observo el regalo en sus manos con curiosidad, y ladeo un poco la cabeza, formando una sonrisa._

_"¿Tan pronto y ya te dan regalos de Navidad?" Dijo amablemente, viendo al chico._

_"Es de Kakashi." Explico Sasuke, viendo el regalo. "Dijo que como mañana se iba a una misión, me lo entregaba ahora."_

_"Ah, ya veo… es una lastima que Kakashi-sensei tendrá que pasar la Navidad en una misión." Pensó en voz alta Sakura, desviando su vista al cielo._

_"Sakura."_

_Sakura devolvió su atención al chico Uchiha, volviendo a sonreírle con adoración._

_"¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Quería decirte… que muchas gracias por tu invitación."_

_Sakura lo vio evaluadoramente. No sabia si estar feliz por que Sasuke se preocupaba de sus sentimientos, o triste por que eso era prácticamente un no. Así que simplemente se mantuvo viéndola fijamente con ilusión triste en sus ojos, sin decir nada._

_"Será un… placer para mi pasarla contigo."_

_Definitivamente, ahora podía morir feliz._

**/FlashBack**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

"¿Y bien¿Qué no piensas decirme?"Insistió Yamanaka.

Sakura le sonrió a su amiga, pero de sus labios no saldría la respuesta. Dejo los papeles en la cama, suspiro con alegría, y su vista la dirigió a la ventana, aun ante los reclamos de la rubia.


	2. Fantasias y Desilusiones

**Disclaimer**

Naruto **no me pertenece. **Pertenece a su creador **Masashi** **Kishimoto. **

**Capitulo 2) Fantasías y Desilusiones**

Sakura se levanto a la mañana siguiente tras una lucha con sus sabanas que duro al menos unos 10 minutos. Bostezo, librándose por completo de los cobertores que la unían al mueble y vio a Yamanaka Ino aun dormida placidamente en el suelo.

"¡Oye, Ino!" Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a la chica aun dormida. "¡Ya es hora de levantarse, floja!".

"Solo… 5 minutos mas." Pidió Ino, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Sakura suspiro; Sin lugar a duda, todos tenemos un lado 'Naruto' en nuestro interior, y el día de hoy se le había ocurrido a Ino aflorarlo.

"¡Tenemos mucho que preparar! Aparte, aun debemos avisarles a los demás." Se quejo Sakura de la flojera su amiga, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ino permaneció unos segundos sin moverse. Pero adivinando que no seria bueno poner a prueba la felicidad de Sakura, se sentó y la encaro.

"Ya. Métete a bañar, luego me meto yo y vamos a avisarle a los demás." Dijo Yamanaka, bostezando de nuevo.

"De ninguna manera, Ino-pig, o te quedaras dormida de nuevo. Tu te bañas en el baño de mi habitación, yo iré a hacerlo a la habitación de mis padres." Dijo Sakura, sonriéndole burlonamente a la oji azul.

Ino maldijo en susurros.

* * *

Shikamaru abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza. Se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor como queriendo averiguar donde estaba. Suspiro dándose cuenta que era solamente su habitación.

"Me pregunto si ya se habrán ido…" bostezo parándose para ir a hacerse el desayuno, bajando las escaleras.

Diviso una nota, con lo que se acabaron sus esperanzas de un cómodo desayuno. Sus padres ya se habían ido. Se rasco la cabeza con más flojera.

"Que problemático." Suspiro, acercándose a la cocina para leer con detenimiento la (improvisada) nota.

_Querido hijo,_

_Esperamos que tengas una Feliz Navidad._

_Tus Padres._

Shikamaru negó. Eso era tan de la familia Nara. Hasta tomar un lápiz les causaba pereza.

Comenzando a sacar los ingredientes para un rápido y sofisticado desayuno (en otras palabras, su buen amigo el sándwich) recordó la cita que tenía hoy con Ino… y el resto de los genins. El solo acordarse de que tenía que envolver regalos le amargo la mañana.

Aun juraba que el papel y la cinta lo odiaban.

* * *

"¡Tenten!"

"¡Ya voy! No me grites."

La joven kunoichi salio de su habitación ya arreglada, acudiendo al llamado de desayuno de su madre. Se sentó en el comedor, y su madre le servia el desayuno, cuando se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

"¿Ya tan rápido comenzaran los villancicos?" Su madre sonrió emocionada, apresurándose a ir a abrir la puerta. Tenten rolo los ojos.

Cuando la madre de la joven castaña abrió la puerta no vio a nadie con las intenciones de cantar villancicos. Más bien, vio a dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirosada con algo de frió, que le sonrieron apenas abrió.

"Buenos días Señora¿Se encuentra Tenten?" Pregunto Sakura, temblando de frió.

"Claro, claro…" la señora no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. Llamo a su hija enseguida, y apenas esta apareció, ella dejo la puerta.

"Ella tiene una grave obsesión con la Navidad." Dijo Tenten, viendo por donde se fue su madre, como si pensara en voz alta. Negó y vio a Sakura e Ino. "¿Si? Es inusual para ustedes venir a visitarme." Alzo una ceja, y como buena ninja, su primer pensamiento fue que no seria para nada bueno.

Ino rió antes de contestar.

"Tranquila, mujer. Venimos a invitarte a pasar la tarde de hoy con nosotros, ya sabes quienes." Dijo, sin ganas de querer enlistarlos.

"¿Qué harán?"

Esta vez fue Sakura quien sonrió.

"Nada malo, te lo podemos asegurar."

"¿Ira Hinata?"

Aunque Tenten no confiaba en las intenciones de ambas kunoichis, secretamente, la idea la emocionaba. Se animo a preguntar si la chica Hyuuga iría, por que sabia que si ella asistía, Neji lo haría también.

"Si, la llamamos en la mañana y nos dijo que si." Asintió Sakura a la pregunta de Tenten. "Así que eso nos deja asegurados a Hinata, Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru."

"¿Uchiha acepto?" Tenten alzo una ceja, sin creer aquello.

"Claro que si." Dijo Sakura, haciendo la conclusión de que si había aceptado pasar la Navidad con ella, no le importaría pasar la tarde con 'sus amigos'.

* * *

"No. De ninguna manera pienso ir."

Fue la respuesta inmediata de Uchiha Sasuke, apenas la ojiverde Sakura había entrado a su casa y preguntado si 'deseaba ir a pasar la tarde de Navidad con los demás.'

"Pero... Pe… ¡Pero Sasuke-kun!" Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "¡Será divertido!"

"No, no lo será." Respondió fríamente de nuevo.

Sakura suspiro. Estaba **decidida **a convencerlo, pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Miro por el ventanal al lado de la puerta para ver a una Ino muriéndose de frió afuera. Como es de costumbre, Sasuke solo le permitiría a una persona la entrada a su casa y la elegida fue Sakura.

Sonrió levemente, al ver una forma de vengarse de Ino-pig. Aun que pensó, que si se moría de frió, se quedaría sola arreglando los adornos de Navidad…

"Pero... ¡Aceptaste pasar la Navidad conmigo!" Dijo Sakura.

"Y tu familia." Completo Uchiha, queriendo dejar muy en claro que de ninguna manera posible eso podía ser una cita… ¿verdad?

"… ¡Ese no es el punto, Sasuke-kun! Aceptaste pasar la Navidad conmigo, y mi familia." Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, haciendo un berrinche.

"Tu eres diferente a ellos, Sakura." Comenzó Sasuke, haciendo que la ilusión brillara en los ojos de la kunoichi. "Aparte, supongo tus padres no serán tan ruidosos como los otros."

Aja. Eso fue tan Sasuke-kun. Fría manera que tenia el para matar las ilusiones.

* * *

Ganas de asesinarla no le faltaban. Claro, mientras ella estaba afuera congelándose ella estaba adentro, en el calor, y cerca de **Uchiha Sasuke. **

El Uchiha Sasuke que volvía loca a cualquier chica. El Uchiha Sasuke que fue el rookie numero uno de su generación. El Uchiha Sasuke, ultimo heredero del poderoso clan Uchiha. El Uchiha Sasuke… bueno, el Uchiha Sasuke que todos conocen.

Amargado, Serio, Dedicado, Decidido y Frió como la nieve que caía sobre ella, ese Uchiha Sasuke que la había vuelto loca mucho tiempo. Por quien casi perdía su amistad con su mejor amiga. Realmente ya no sabía que sentía por el portador de la Sharingan, no sabia si aun lo quería con locura de fanática o simplemente le detestaba con envidia.

Yamanaka Ino suspiro, abrazándose a si misma para intentar darse calor. Se asomo por los ventanales que daban al pórtico para ver a Sasuke y Sakura parados, uno frente a otros, hablando. Sakura parecía desesperada y Sasuke parecía ignorarla.

"¿Qué haces **_aquí_** afuera, Ino?"

Ino alzo su vista para ver a Shikamaru parado enfrente de ella, con una mueca indescifrable en su cara.

"¿Eh? No tiene nada de malo estar aquí¿o si?" Ino sonrió burlona, sin haberle dado la importancia necesaria al "aquí" de Shikamaru.

"Es la casa de Uchiha." Respondió Shikamaru, _aun _tranquilo.

"Dah, lo se, no soy estupida." Respondió Ino, alzando una ceja.

"Pensaba que ya no andabas como perra faldera tras de el."

Shikamaru dejo escapar aquellas palabras de su boca sin el poder de detenerlas. Casi enseguida de pronunciar la ultima silaba, volteo la cara y puso en esta una mascara de indeferencia ante el cruel enunciado que acababa de pronunciar.

"¿Qué diablos dijiste?" Ino estaba ahora enfurecida. "¡Lo que yo haga, o deje de hacer, jamás será tu asunto, Nara Shikamaru!"

"¡Bien! Bien, bien, esta bien. Mejor me largo. Esto es muy problemático." Y dando una rápida media vuelta, Shikamaru emprendió su camino de regreso a su hogar.

"¡Bien! Cobarde." Susurro Ino, viéndolo marcharse.

_Y junto con el, marchaban diciendo adiós las oportunidades de un amor…_

_

* * *

_

TenTen suspiro con flojera. Era aun temprano en la mañana, pensaba ella, viendo en su reloj de pulsera dar las 11:00 a.m. Claro, era temprano en vacaciones. La hora promedio de levantarse eran las 12:00.

Entro a la tienda de regalos más cercana que encontró, sacando una lista con los nombres de todos sus "amigos". Primero en la lista, y, sin coincidencia alguna escrito en diferente tinta, Hyuuga Neji.

"Veamos… que le gusta a Neji…" se pregunto a si misma en voz alta.

"Cualquier cosa que venga de ti estará bien, gracias."

Se quedo helada. Volteo para encarar al chico Hyuuga, quien sostenía varias bolsas llenas de regalos.

"Hola, Neji…" dijo ella, aun sorprendida, en un leve susurro.

"Con esos ánimos no parecieras alegre de verme. Hola, Tenten." Respondió Neji, desviando su vista un poco.

"¡No! No es eso, en serio, no es eso…" se disculpo la chica rápidamente, preocupándose de que Neji se ofendiera o peor, se enojara.

"Nah, esta bien, despreocúpate. ¿También vienes a comprar regalos?" Pregunto el usuario del Byakugan, sin verla.

"Si… creo que me tardare un rato. No tengo idea que comprarle al chico Uchiha–…" Tenten fue interrumpida.

"¿Le compraras algo a Sasuke?" Pregunto de golpe Neji, esta vez viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

"Claro… Digo, el estará ahí también. Seria grosera si no le llevo algo." Respondió Tenten, parpadeando.

"Yo pienso que el ya recibirá suficientes regalos de sus tantas admiradoras como para que tu le lleves uno." Refuto Hyuuga, frunciendo su entrecejo.

La chica sonrió. En estas épocas, la envida de la mayoría de los chicos de Konoha por el bien parecido heredero Uchiha salía a relucir mas. Si era verdad que a ella Sasuke le parecía muy guapo, no estaba enamorada de el, como el resto de las chicas de la aldea. Aun que no había sospechado que Neji fuera uno de ellos, es decir… sabia de Naruto, de Kiba, de Chouji, y de muchos más, pero… la verdad era que Neji a Sasuke no tenía nada que envidiarle.

"Pero Neji-kun, sabes que Sasuke siempre los rechaza." Tenten sonrió levemente. "No es lo mismo que una completa extraña le de un regalo a que una… ¿conocida? le de uno. Supongo, espero y deseo que a mi no me lo rechace." Lo ultimo lo dijo con una mueca de 'aunque se que lo hará'.

"Para eso tiene a Sakura e Ino." Volvió a decir Neji.

"Pero yo quiero darle uno, Neji, aun así. Por mas amargado que sea, le tengo cierta estima. Aparte, Neji-kun¿tu que le puedes envidiar a Sasuke?" Dijo tenten, sonriendo levemente.

"… Nada."

"Ves." Tenten le sonrió nuevamente, poniéndose a escoger regalos de nuevo, aun que sin poder evitar quitar la sonrisa de su rostro por aquella conversación.

Neji simplemente la miraba hacerlo.

_Si ella supiera que su amor es lo único que envidiaba…_

**NOTAS.**

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son realmente apreciados, de nuevo, gracias.


	3. Perfectos Obsequios

**Disclaimer**

Naruto **no me pertenece. **Pertenece a su creador **Masashi** **Kishimoto. **

**Capitulo 3) Perfectos Obsequios.**

"Sakura."

"¡Sasuke-kun! Por favor, solo una tarde, no mas de 5 horas, por favor…"

"Sakura."

"¡No te arrepentirás! Me encargare que nadie te moleste, ni Neji, ni Kiba, ni siquiera Naruto se atreverá a –"

"**Sakura.**"

Eso definitivamente logro callar a la joven kunoichi.

"No ahí manera de hacerme ir a pasar la tarde con esa bola de fracasados."

Oh, definitivamente ese dolió. Más aun, por que ni siquiera se había molestado en excluirla a ella.

"Pero debido a que **tu **te tomaste la molestia de venir a invitarme…"

¿Podría ser eso caso posible¿Podría Sasuke apreciar la invitación personal de Sakura¿Podría ser posible que el frió corazón de Sasuke se hubiera visto convencido por el imparable ruego de Sakura para convencerlo que vaya a pasar la tarde con los demás?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, preparándose para saltar y abrazar al genin en cuanto este diera la ya tan esperada respuesta.

"… Así que lo pensare."

_Demonios._

* * *

"Así que¿prácticamente dijo no?" Cuestiono Ino a Sakura en cuanto esta salio de la casa de Sasuke. Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Lo pensara." Respondió la pelirrosa.

"Ah, entonces dijo no." Confirmo Ino, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura sintió unas tremendas ganas de lanzarle una kunai a su amiga para que se callara de una vez por toda. Pero habiendo perdido tanto tiempo tratando de convencer a Sasuke para ir, ahora la necesitaba para terminar de decorar.

"Bien, entonces nos faltan…"

"Nadie. Si no se enteran, no se enteraron. No tengo mas ánimos de ir de ir a tocar puertas, en medio de este frió, para que ¡Encima me digan que no!" Negó Sakura.

"¡Ya¡Ya! Tranquila mujer." Ino se alejo unos pasos de ella. "Mejor vayamos a decorar y dejemos al destino hacer sus cosas." Suspiro resignada Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha. Desanimado, enojado consigo mismo, ganas de enterrarse una kunai en su cuello no le faltaban.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué diablos tuve que decir eso?" Se regañaba a si mismo una y otra, y otra vez… ¿Qué por que había sido un estupido? No sabía. No sabía y eso lo enfadaba más, por que tampoco sabia como arreglar la maldita situación.

No podía, no quería perder la amistad con Ino. De verdad no quería perder el brillo azul de esos ojos al mirarlo, para reemplazarlo con rencor.

Metido en tales pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra alguien que, quizás, caminaba tan preocupado por el.

"¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde vas, Shikamaru?" Pregunto la voz de Inuzuka Kiba, quien se levantaba de la fría nieve en ese momento, extendiéndole una mano a Shikamaru para ayudarlo.

"Lo siento." Susurro entre dientes Nara, aceptándole la mano a regañadientas y poniéndose de pie. "Pero tu igual deberías ver por donde vas."

Kiba frunció el ceño. Era obvio que su amigo no sabía que tenía que comprar 8 regalos en menos de 2 horas, para personas con gustos totalmente distintos, y no tardaban en cerrar las tiendas por ser Navidad.

"Pues para tu información…" Comenzó Kiba.

"No, no necesito saberlo, ya tengo suficientes problemas." Dijo Shikamaru, restándole importancia con una mano. "Y problemas graves."

Kiba resoplo enfadado.

* * *

"Entonces, si iras¿verdad?" Pregunto Kiba por teléfono a la joven Hyuuga.

"Si, Neji me dijo que iría también así que no veo razón por la cual me nieguen el permiso." Respondió la joven, sonriendo tímidamente aun que sabia que su compañero no podía verla.

"¿Sabes de alguien mas que ira?"

"Pues… tengo entendido que Ino y Sakura, por supuesto, Tenten quien le habrá avisado a Lee, Neji, Shikamaru quien de seguro le aviso a Chouji, Naruto-kun supongo."

"¿Uchiha?"

"… No se."

"Entonces digamos que no." Respondió negando el chico. "¿No piensas que falta alguien?"

Hinata se quedo pensando. ¿Faltar alguien? No, no creía. Estaban ella y Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke que había dicho no pensaban ellos, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji y Lee.

¿Por qué la cuenta le salía a 11?

Estaban ella, Kiba, Sa –

"…. Kiba-san."

"¿Si?"

"Nuestro equipo **es** de **3 personas**."

"Lo se¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por que nuestro equipo **_es_** de **_3 personas_**."

Entonces Inuzuka Kiba pudo comprender el mensaje.

_Aburame Shino._

* * *

A Naruto algo que realmente le molestaba era tener que caminar en la nieve, con frió y sin guantes.

Pero AUN peor que caminar en la nieve, con frió y sin guantes, era tener que caminar en la nieve, con frió, sin guantes y cargando una bolsa de regalos.

Gasto sus horas de la mañana escogiendo entre que seria adecuado regalarle a cada uno de los que asistirían a la fiesta de Navidad de la rubia molestosa y la bella Sakura-chan. Al final, compro un set de una docena de kunais y le daría una a cada quien.

… Nunca se tenían suficientes kunais. Una lección que el había aprendido.

Y tampoco se tenia siempre el dinero suficiente para comprar otra cosa, pero eso era un tema totalmente aparte.

Caminaba pensando en por que el Grinch robo la navidad cuando levantando la vista dio con un chico conocido e inconfundible.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente a el con una chaqueta y lo que parecía ser un regalo… ¿dirigido hacia Naruto?

"Pensaba dártelo hasta la noche pero parece que es ahora cuando lo necesitas." Se excuso el Ninja excelso del pelo negro, "dobe."

El rubio iba a reclamar pero sus manitas se fueron directamente al paquete envuelto en papel plata y un moño dorado, con una tarjeta que incluya el emblema de la familia Uchiha y un "Para: Dobe" en la impecable letra de Sasuke.

Comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado… con esto quiere decir que con cuidado de no rasguñar el regalo por que el papel quedo hecho trizas aun antes de ser entregado. Y la mirada de Naruto se ilumino.

"¡Guantes¡Teme¿Cómo supiste?" El emocionado ojiazul los saco enseguida y los coloco en sus extremidades que pedían a gritos y punzadas ser calentadas.

"_Por que yo te rompí las ultimas,_" pensó el joven Uchiha pero definitivamente no lo diría. "Por que es obvio, dobe."

Naruto hizo una danza de felicidad alrededor presumiendo sus guantes a cualquier persona que pasara, Sasuke lo miro.

"Oye, Naruto."

Ante la mención correcta de su nombre, Naruto volteo a ver asombrado al Uchiha.

"Feliz Navidad, amigo…"

Sonrió.

Ese era el mejor regalo de Navidad que le habían dado.

_(Y el mas gay, pero no profundizaremos en eso.)_

* * *

Ino recibía a los que iban llegando y Sakura les ofrecía un asiento y bebida o botana. Los que habían llegado primero se encontraban hablando animadamente sentados en el sofá y cerca del calor de la chimenea, y los que iban llegando apenas se encontraban acomodando sus regalos bajo el arbolito.

"Pff," exclamo Kiba dejando su bolsa en el suelo y comenzando a sacar regalo por regalo, "No encontré a Kurenai-sensei. Ni modo, no podré entregarle mi regalo ni ver como le queda." Suspiro, mas dolido por lo ultimo que por otra cosa. ¡No todos los días tenia buena excusa para regalarle lencería sexy a una mujer sexy!

A Hinata la escurrió una gota mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente que Sakura le había entregado.

"Kiba-kun, pervertido." Regaño Tenten, mientras se acomodaba su bufanda y se hundía mas en el sillón.

Los demás solo carcajearon muy levemente, entumidos por el frio, otros por que no le encontraron gracia y los demás por que eran unos pobres niños sin amor amargados.

"¿Somos todos?" Pregunto Naruto que estaba impaciente por que comenzara el intercambio de regalos… o por comer, lo que sucediera primero era bien recibido.

"Falta Sasuke" Respondió Lee, mirando alrededor y causando aislados bufidos entre machos acomplejados, suspiros entre hembras en celo y silencio entre los seres asexuales.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

"No creo que debamos esperar por algo que no llegara," musito.

El silencio se hizo como estrella fugaz y el timbre de la puerta se escucho. Ino, la mas cercana, se levanto a abrir una vez mas.

"Lamento la tardanza," Sasuke dio un paso hacia adentro, ante miradas atónitas y deseos sexuales, "pero no encontraba un regalo ideal para ti, Sakura."

La pelirosada lo vio incrédula, siguiendo con detalle la mano del hombre que iba a su bolsillo y sacaba un solo moño de regalo, colocándolo en su pecho.

"Cuando no sepas que regalar a tus seres queridos, regálales tu amor."

* * *

El líder del comité de SALVEMOS A LOS GAYS DE KONOHA POR QUE NOSOTROS DECIMOS estornudaba en ese momento.

"Parece que tendremos un nuevo integrante."

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**QUE SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN**

**Y QUE A SU FAMILIA LLEGUE LA FELICIDAD, AMOR Y BIENESTAR.**

**¡SEAN FELICES!**

**CON LOS MEJORES DESEOS DEL MUNDO,**

**AGRADECIENDO SU LECTURA,**

**LA AUTORA,**

**MARIAM**


End file.
